


Tender Loving Snow

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving being snowed in together during the ski trip, Souji and Yosuke take their relationship to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the ski story, [Snowy Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2195304), but it's like an AU of that because I wanted the [SouYo series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/87454) to remain G-rated. It's not important to read it or anything, but if you'd like some more context, it's there.
> 
> Yosuke is admittedly a little OOC in regards to a certain thing, but the idea of it was too fun for me to resist.
> 
> There is a Yu Narukami version [here at Dreamwidth.](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/12811.html)

It was a long bus ride home from the ski resort, not because it was far from Inaba, but simply due to how weary Souji felt. He had spent an exhausting day with all of his friends out on the slopes, and if it was just that, it would have been fine. But no, he'd been forced to brave a sudden blizzard and a very real fear of freezing to death in an ice-cold cabin. It was difficult, now, to look away from Yosuke, who had survived it with him. If any of the others noticed, he couldn't bring himself to care, and by the way Yosuke kept returning his looks, he didn't care either. A near-death experience really put things into perspective.

Later that evening, Souji and the rest of the Investigation Team were settled in the Dojima residence, enjoying hot drinks around the kotatsu and discussing the logistics of their plan to rescue Marie. They'd have to return to the ski lodge the next day after school and after retrieving their supplies from the TV World backlot at Junes. Margaret had given them a very narrow window of time...

The discussion was interrupted by a loud snore. The group turned as one to Yosuke, who was on the living room couch, his head against the back and his mouth wide open. Chie scolded him, but he was so deep in slumber that he didn't even respond to his name. 

"We'll figure out the rest tomorrow," Souji suggested. "We're all tired from the busy day we've had. Go home and get some rest. We'll meet up after school tomorrow."

"What a dork," Chie said as Yosuke snored again. 

"It's kind of cute, huh, Senpai?" Rise teased.

"Yosukeee," Teddie whined, pawing at the sleeping boy's red jacket. "We should go home together!"

"Actually," said Souji, gently pulling the bear away. "Kanji, would you mind taking Teddie home? Please let Yosuke sleep."

"You spoil him too much, Souji-kun!" Chie shook her head, but she was smiling.

"You just want him to stay the night, don't you, Senpai?" Rise said with a playful wink. "We know how it is!"

It took just a beat longer than normal for Souji to respond, and he forced a smile, but no one saw through it. "M-maybe..."

Rise giggled and nudged Yukiko, whose face turned pink at the idol's implication. Ah, yes, the whole Investigation Team knew Souji and Yosuke were a couple. It was embarrassing at times, like now, but for the most part, Souji appreciated their support. 

He further appreciated their assistance, as Kanji pulled Teddie behind him, and Rise took the other girls out the door with her, leaving him alone with his boyfriend. 

After cleaning up the house from his friends' visit, Souji gently moved the slumbering Yosuke into a sitting position on the floor and embraced him from behind, leaning back against the couch. It was an awkward position, and with his head unsupported, Souji's neck would soon get sore, but right now he really wanted closeness with his best friend, even if the boy was asleep and couldn't appreciate it. Over the both of them he'd draped the kotatsu blanket. It was quite cozy... Souji nosed Yosuke's hair affectionately. Yosuke had stopped snoring, but he was still in a deep sleep, his breathing calm and regular. The worst part about the positioning was that Souji couldn't see his boyfriend's face.

He wasn't sure how close they'd been to death this afternoon. He knew Yosuke had been seconds away from hysteria. Souji had taken charge in that calm and reasonable way of his, but honestly he had been just as scared and had wanted to cry just as much as Yosuke had. 

Souji sniffled a bit at the memory, and wanted to wipe his eyes, but he couldn't because even more than that he didn't want to let go of Yosuke. Not now, no...

* * *

Souji woke from his dozing because the boy in his arms stirred. "Partner?" Yosuke whispered. Yosuke moved his head back to blink at him in the faint light coming from over the sink in the kitchen. Souji nuzzled him with a quiet murmur. Yosuke shifted under the kotatsu blanket and looked down at it. "No worries about being cold here, huh?"

"Yeah," said Souji, though it took him several tries to speak. "We're safe. We're home."

"This is your place, right? I don't even remember coming over," Yosuke admitted. 

"Everyone came over. We were talking about rescuing Marie tomorrow," Souji gently reminded him. "You kind of fell asleep here. I didn't want to wake you. I called your parents to let them know."

Yosuke mmm'd thoughtfully. "So I'm staying the night, huh? Uh, what about Teddie?"

"Don't worry. I had Kanji take him home."

"Good," Yosuke murmured. He was quiet for a moment. "Damn, it's so warm. I don't wanna move." 

"Don't." Souji hugged him tighter to force him to stay put.

"I gotta pee!" Yosuke whined. Souji relented, and he sighed when Yosuke lifted the blanket and let the cold air in. Then Souji braved the world away from the kotatsu's warmth himself and headed into the kitchen to make a snack. His boyfriend could probably use it. He hadn't eaten since the ski lodge.

He set a mug of water in the microwave and opened a box of vanilla-frosted biscuit sticks, tearing open the pouch with his teeth, then separating the sticks and arranging them around a plate in a spiral pattern. He wasn't sure why he was bothering with the display, but it comforted him. When the water was hot, he stirred instant cocoa mix into it from a package. If he'd had the ingredients, he'd have made it from scratch, but it was past midnight; he was allowed to cheat.

Yosuke had finished using the toilet and was now standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, umm, are we home alone?" he asked. "Nanako-chan's door is open and it doesn't look like she's in."

"Because we went on a trip without her," Souji answered, "she went over to a friend's house for the weekend."

"But it's Sunday night... She should be home now."

Souji shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Uncle is spoiling her lately. Don't worry. She called."

"Can't blame him. But... is he out, too?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be away, but I'm not sure what he's doing."

"Fair enough," Yosuke said.

"Here, I heated you up some quick cocoa. Though it might make you have to pee again." Souji put the steaming mug on the kitchen table and smiled at him. 

Yosuke walked over to the table, stirred the cocoa with a finger, and then in a flash, he was on Souji, kissing him hard against the kitchen counter. 

Souji emitted a cry of surprise and protest. "Y-Yosuke, you want cocoa that much...?" It didn't even have marshmallows!

"I want you," Yosuke breathed, and Souji felt hot all over, like he was still under the kotatsu. Yosuke had never said something so direct like that. In fact, Yosuke paused right there, as if realizing he should be embarrassed by his own words. He didn't, though. Instead, his smile widened. "Yeah," he said. "I do, I want you."

"I want you t-to want me," Souji admitted. His face felt like it was on fire. "Because... I've always wanted you." He laughed, and it was kind of high-pitched due to how giddy he suddenly was. He didn't bother waiting to see how Yosuke would respond, just pressed forward until Yosuke was up against the kitchen table.

"Dude, don't make me spill the cocoa!" But Yosuke laughed too, and then squealed helplessly when Souji began to nibble at his neck. He pushed Souji away, ignoring his whine of disappointment. "Let's go somewhere else. The table is hurting my back!"

"As if the counter wasn't doing the same to me a minute ago," Souji pointed out, but he smiled. "Come on, the couch." 

They really couldn't get there fast enough, and in fact they were significantly impeded by their desire to keep kissing and groping each other on the way, but eventually they were there and making out. Yosuke tried to pin Souji against one of the arms, but he wasn't having any of it, pushing Yosuke instead. Unfortunately the fun was spoiled when Yosuke's leg got wrapped in the kotatsu blanket and he tripped off the couch.

Souji considered pouncing onto him, but instead just watched him struggle with the blanket. "You know," he commented thoughtfully, "this is where we first made out. Right here on this couch. You were so scared then."

"As long as we're on the same side... you're nothing to be afraid of," Yosuke said, his voice muffled. He had crawled under the kotatsu and seemed content to stay there. Perhaps Souji would have to go in after him.

"Oh yeah? Wh-what if..." Souji trailed off.

Yosuke's head peeked out from under the blanket. "What if... what?"

Something Yosuke had said when they'd been huddled together in the corner of that cold cabin was on his mind, begging to be discussed. But no, Souji thought to himself. Not now, not the same day. They both needed some time to recover from that experience.

"What if what? Come on, you gotta tell me now." Yosuke threw off the blanket and pulled himself up onto the couch and next to him. Souji tried to evade the question by kissing him, but Yosuke deftly dodged. "Nuh-uh! You're gonna tell me. Huh... are you... scared? Souji!" Yosuke held him by the shoulders and looked him in the face. Souji tried rather unsuccessfully to avoid his eyes.

"F-fine," Souji mumbled, turning his head away. "Yosuke. In the cabin, you said you didn't want to die a virgin."

"Did I really?" Yosuke scratched the back of his neck. "I probably said a lot of stupid..." He suddenly trailed off as the connection was made. Souji continued to stare at the kotatsu as if its pattern was the most interesting thing in the world. "Oh. S-Souji..."

Souji smiled wryly, still looking at the kotatsu. "It's an uncomfortable thing to talk about, but we'll have to talk about it eventually. But now is probably not a good time. That's why I was going to wait—"

"You want to have sex with me?" To his credit, Yosuke's voice didn't squeak like Souji had expected it to. 

Souji looked at him, really looked at him. Yosuke was usually easy to read, but here Souji found himself lost. "W-well, you are my boyfriend, and... Yeah."

Yosuke was blinking at him. Then the boy leaned back against the couch.

"Ah, I mean, umm," Souji rambled on. "It's not like we have to or anything. I'm really happy with you. So, umm, you can say no or ask for time, it's fine, Yosuke. I mean, it's not—" 

"I want to." Souji stared at him, eyes wide. "I mean, I think..." Yosuke continued. "Yeah. I want, I..." Yosuke darted out and grabbed his hand. Even in the faint kitchen light, Souji could tell he was blushing like the virgin that he was. "Yeah." He began to laugh. "You were scared of asking that?"

"Well, you've come a long way, Yosuke," Souji said, "but that's a bit farther than anything we've done so far! Umm, when do you want to, umm, give it a try?"

"Why not now?" 

"Now?"

Yosuke let go of his hand, only to place it on Souji's crotch. His thumb stroked him through the fabric of his pants. Souji felt his body respond, oh yes he did, and he gasped. "Yeah," Yosuke breathed. "Now. You wanna do it now, don't deny it."

Souji set his hand over Yosuke's hand to keep it there on his crotch. Yosuke's fingers wiggled and Souji barely held in a moan. His pants were too tight, and his cock too hard already. "A-all my stuff's in my room," he whispered.

"Stuff?"

"You know," Souji gasped. "The stuff we'll need."

"Hurry up and get it, then! I'll be... w-waiting." Yosuke blushed furiously and looked down, which only set his gaze on the hand that Souji was shamelessly grinding against.

Tearing himself away, Souji practically bolted up the stairs to his room. He threw open his middle drawer and groped blindly in its depths, and there, the lube and condoms he'd bought a while ago, not because he was really expecting to use them or anything, but there was always the chance that they'd get this far, and, well, now it was a probably a good thing that he'd had the foresight to buy them—

He was breathing heavily and staring at the items in his hands. He shook his head, grabbed a box of tissues, and stepped carefully down the stairs, because he was getting lightheaded and the last thing he needed was to fall down and make an emergency trip to the hospital instead. 

Yosuke was lounging on the couch, looking more relaxed than he probably was, and trying to strike a sexy pose with one leg on the floor and the other draped over the couch's arm. It was kind of ruined by the fact that he was still fully-clothed. That would have to be changed. 

Souji set the 'goods' on the floor next to the kotatsu and climbed on top of his boyfriend on the couch and began kissing him. Really, he loved making out with Yosuke. The boy made all these fun noises and his hands were always pressing into him and squeezing him and...

Yosuke pushed him away in the middle of it, his eyes hazy. "Souji..." 

He knew Yosuke wanted him to get a move on, and yes Souji did want sex, but part of the fun was drawing it out, right? He began to kiss Yosuke's neck while tugging the boy's shirt off. After caressing his chest for a bit, he went straight for the belt. Soon he was pulling Yosuke out of his pants and playing with his hard, wet cock. Yosuke pawed at Souji's crotch in response but he batted him away. Yosuke soon stopped fighting it and just let Souji work him.

Being able to touch Yosuke intimately like this was something he'd earned. He didn't take it for granted. Yosuke trusted him, as his best friend, as his partner, and soon, as his lover. Knowing what they were aiming for today... Well, Souji wasn't sure he'd ever been harder in his life. Maybe the first time he'd summoned Izanagi, but that was a personal thing and he'd never even told Yosuke about that... 'When I saved your ass from those Hableries, I was hard as fuck...' Ah, just thinking about it made him blush!

Yosuke bucked into his hands. "Sh-shit, Souji," he moaned, "if you keep going I'm gonna cum before we even...."

Souji let out a giggly snort. "You said 'cum'!"

"D-does it matter? Aren't you older than me?" He ended with a curse because Souji slowed down in pumping him.

"Never heard you say it before, that's all. I think, umm..." Souji had removed his hands from Yosuke and was leaning back now. "If we're gonna..."

Yosuke crawled out from under him and onto the floor between the couch and the kotatsu, and then looked up at him. "Yeah... How are we gonna do this, partner? Uh, I mean, I know the general idea..."

Souji knew it, too, and he'd spent a lot of time—probably an unhealthy amount of time—on the Internet learning what to do and what to expect. "How about, umm, over the kotatsu?"

"What, like this?" Yosuke tentatively leaned over the table, resting his arms on the surface. 

Souji gently repositioned him so that, well, his head was more down and backside was more in the air.

Yosuke looked back at him, blushing. "Man, I feel like... I'm easy, or something..."

Souji assured him they'd trade places next time. They were equals, after all. "And you'd only do this for me, right? I'd only want to do this with you..."

"Y-yeah, partner," Yosuke said. He was smiling, a kind of dreamy smile that made Souji wanna start making out with him again. 

But no, focus! Souji tugged Yosuke's pants and boxers down, then ran his fingers affectionately over his bony spine and then down the soft skin of his backside. Yosuke chuckled and tried to kick at him, but with the positioning he couldn't land it.

Souji sucked on his fingers and popped off the lid to the bottle of lube. "This is going to feel weird," he warned.

"Dude, I'm dating you," Yosuke said. "I'm used to weird."

"Not this brand of weird."

"True," Yosuke admitted. Then he yelped. "Ah! Your fingers are cold!"

"S-sorry... Okay, I'll suck on them a bit longer." Yosuke turned his head back to watch him do just that, his face crimson. Souji thought about warming his hands with the kotatsu but dismissed the idea. He couldn't help that the lube was cold, anyway... "I'm gonna put a finger in. Ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't think about it." Souji pushed just the tip of his lube-covered pinky finger in. The sphincter tightened around the digit. "You're thinking about it."

"Well, yeah," Yosuke said, as if it was obvious. "What else am I supposed to do? But don't worry so much. I've done this before."

Souji pulled his finger out in shock. "Wh-what!?"

"Oh my god." Yosuke sat back on his feet and began to laugh. "I didn't mean it that way! I meant I've put, err... my own fingers in." 

"I was about to say," Souji said with a sigh of relief. "You wouldn't have to worry about dying a virgin if you've... unless you don't count it since we're both boys."

"It counts!" Yosuke declared rather quickly. "I wanna be able to say I'm not. Umm... say, partner... I didn't really ask, but are you...?"

Souji pressed close to him and kissed him long on the lips. "This'll be my first time, yeah."

"You sure act confident," Yosuke murmured. 

"You can get yourself ready, if you've done this before." 

"It's not... I mean..."

"I can't believe you've done this before..."

"What, is it... is it weird? I looked it up, wh-when we started dating..."

Souji kissed him again. "It's not weird. It's just the last thing I expected from you. But I'm glad that you researched it, and that you're experimenting."

"Haven't had many opportunities, but yeah. I know what this is about. Well, as well as you can without having actually done the, err, the sex thing."

"'The sex thing,'" Souji repeated with a bemused shake of his head. "Let's do this a little differently then." 

He had Yosuke lie down on his back on the couch. Yosuke kicked off his pants and his underwear, tired of having them around his ankles. Souji then climbed into the small gap between his legs. 

"This is probably better—now I can see you," Souji said. "Umm, do you want to, or do you want me to...?" He reached down to where he'd placed the bottle of lube and brought it up.

Yosuke took the lube from him. "Just keep kissing me, and I'll do it."

Souji immediately went to it, pressing his mouth hard onto his partner's, and Yosuke matched his enthusiasm, but soon grew distracted while he worked on preparing himself. Souji pretended not to notice his distraction, focusing on pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth and occasionally nibbling his lower lip. Eventually he moved on to nibbling Yosuke's ear lobe and kissing the skin of his neck. He trailed kisses down to his shoulder, too, and then rested there for a moment to catch his breath because the lightheadedness he'd felt earlier was trying to make a comeback.

"Mmm, partner, yes..." Yosuke whispered. "K-keep it up." The boy sucked in some drool escaping the corner of his mouth. Then he moaned.

Souji lifted his head a little. "Uh, Yosuke? I'm not doing..." He trailed off. Yosuke's eyes were closed, and when Souji looked down, he saw that Yosuke was almost violently thrusting his fingers into himself.

Souji felt his already-flushed face redden further. Was this how Yosuke pleased himself? 

"Augh," Yosuke cried. He twisted on the couch. "Dammit, my hand's cramping up!"

Souji grabbed his hand when he pulled his fingers out and held them still. "Are you... ready?" he asked.

Yosuke opened his eyes and met his gaze. "Oh, shit," he breathed. "Yes."

Souji looked back at him for only a moment before tearing his gaze away to fish for the condoms. Although he was also a virgin, he knew how to put one on because he'd practiced. There was no point in buying them and not using them, after all. 

"You look so hot right now, partner," Yosuke breathed while he was still rolling it on.

"I do...?" he asked. And then he smiled wolfishly, because it wasn't like his partner wasn't hot as hell right now too, especially with the way his mouth was open and how he was staring at, well, Souji's cock. And then there was the way Yosuke swallowed his drool when he began to run his fingers up and down it while he applied the lube to it...

"Do it, partner," Yosuke urged. "I'm ready."

"You know to tell me, umm, if you want me to stop," Souji murmured.

"You didn't even have to say that," Yosuke told him. "I know."

Souji smiled softly, then repositioned himself over Yosuke and put the tip in. His eyes went wide because Yosuke's body was warm, so, so warm, and even his mouth that one time hadn't felt this warm and tight—

Yosuke took hold of his arm and gripped him hard enough to leave a mark, so hard that Souji had to ask if he was all right.

"Yeah," Yosuke breathed. "It's just... bigger than my fingers." He giggled a little desperately. "Duh, c-course it would be. But it's okay. Put... put more in. I wanna see... how far..."

Not far before it hurt, as it turned out, but that was okay, and Souji told him so as he pulled back a little. "This is fine, this is good," he said, cupping Yosuke's cheek. "Unless you think... more lube...?"

Yosuke seemed to be thinking. He shifted under him and then suddenly gasped. "Oh, that's good," he moaned. "Right there, partner!"

Souji stared for a moment and then began to rock into his partner with shallow thrusts. Now Yosuke's cries of 'mmm partner, yes,' were actually due to him, and he couldn't keep the grin from his face. Besides, it felt fantastic to him, too.

Yosuke pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, and Souji proceeded to kiss his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, and he ran his hands over Yosuke's bare skin, enjoying the warmth of his body against the cold air, and then realized in his questing that of course Yosuke was still hard, so he grabbed his neglected cock with one hand, the other still steadying him, and began pumping him with each thrust. Yosuke's whimpers of appreciation were worth it, oh yes, and Souji answered with several of his own.

Souji fell into a rhythm, faster than he wanted but he couldn't slow down now, not when Yosuke was urging him on so. Souji's kisses turned more into bites, and he was drooling too and there was so much sweat, rivulets pouring down Yosuke's chest and sides and dripping into the couch. There was no helping it—he'd have to wash the cushions after this. And probably Yosuke, too, haha...

That might have been his last coherent thought because he was getting too close. He could only focus on increasing his rhythm, and each thrust felt better than the last, and when he realized that Yosuke was into it, too, that he was driving himself up into him, Souji came with one deep and final thrust. When the release ended, he let out a long sigh and fell over his partner's body in bliss.

When he managed to gather the willpower, he pulled out and removed the soiled condom, wrapping it in some tissues to be disposed of later. 

Then he cuddled up against his boyfriend on the couch. Yosuke's eyes were unfocused from his own orgasm, and he was panting hard to catch his breath. It only made Souji want to kiss him, so he did, a long one on the lips. But then he was too tired to sit up, so he laid his head down on Yosuke's chest. He reached up and tousled Yosuke's hair, and the boy's smile made his heart sing. 

One of them had to break the silence, though it wasn't exactly silent since both were still breathing heavily. "Yosuke...? Was it...?"

"It was..." Yosuke licked his lips and swallowed. "It was good, yeah."

"How much did it hurt?" Souji asked quietly.

"Mm, well, my ass will be sore tomorrow, but... it wasn't that bad, Souji. Don't worry, I liked it." 

Souji returned the soft smile on his face, but then his face fell. "...We have a dungeon to run tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Yosuke. "It's all right. We'll make it through. We always do, partner." He found Souji's hand and their fingers entwined. "Even if my ass is sore, we'll make it."

"Don't be reckless," Souji cautioned. "Just because you aren't a virgin anymore..."

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "You're impossible sometimes. We're going to be fine, Souji." 

"Yeah," Souji said softly. Then he wrinkled his nose. "Umm, I think we should take a bath. We kind of smell like... sex."

Yosuke smirked and pointed out the streaks of his cum decorating Souji's chest. Souji stuck his tongue out at him and smeared it around with his fingers. 

"You're impossible," Yosuke repeated in a mutter, shaking his head wryly. With a sigh, he pulled himself up from the couch and stretched. Then he held out a hand to help his partner up. Unable to resist the opportunity, Souji used his dirty hand, but to his surprise, Yosuke didn't seem to notice. In fact, the boy used the leverage to pull him into a kiss, and they remained there kissing for a long while before finally staggering off together toward the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
